Sin's of the Father
by rAiNwAtEr
Summary: What would you do if you found out your nightmare was true? The monster of your dream your own father and his prey your own brother? InuSess
1. chapter 1

Hello, I decided to start this story while putting my other story back on here called 'Flipped and Spun'. This is a dark fic, so if your faint of heart and don't like sad stories please don't read. The end will be happy this I can tell you but the road to a happy ending is paved with hard and sad challenges. I hope you read the Summary / Note to help you understand. Reviews are always welcomed.  
  
Sin's of the father  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Little Inuyasha laid in the middle of a giant white, king sized bed whimpering. His little hands clutching his goose fathered quilt. He was having a horrible nightmare, one that he had ever sense he could remember. But the dream never seemed like a dream, more like a memory tattooed in the back his mind. When he first asked his mother of the dream she assured him it was just a dream, one he should forget but how could he forget a dream so horrible? The dream came to him every night, he no longer dreamt of happy childish dream, but of a red eyed monster who oddly looked familiar.  
  
The nightmare was of a towering monster with glowing crimson eyes. He would stare at the little Inuyasha with what looked like to him hungry eyes Being as young as Inuyasha was he didn't realize that the eyes were filled not that of hunger but of lust.   
  
In his dream the monster would start to walk towards him, with what seemed like a hidden agenda. His mother would jump in front of him and scream her plea to the monster to leave him be, saying he was just a little boy and that if he loved her he would't hurt their son. That part always confused the little hanyou.   
  
The monster would then push his mother aside brutally, causing her fragile human frame to crash aside the small hanyou's bedroom wall and lay knocked unconscious.  
  
Before the monster could grab hold of Inuyasha, another pup older then Inuyasha would shield him from the monster. The other boy would then be lifted by the monster. The boy started to scream in fear and kick and punch as the monster slung him over his shoulder and started to walk away.  
  
Inuyasha would then chase after the monster who had taken his half brother Sesshomaru. As always in the dream / memory the monster would walk down a dark hallway towards a huge black double door. On the door was a giant InuYoukai carved into the wood. The eyes of the carved dog had red rubies placed in them, they seemed to glow just like the monsters eyes.  
  
The monster opened the door and walked in. Inuyasha panted from the effort it took his little legs to run after the monster who captured his older brother Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha's heart leapt in fear as the door started to close. He was still more then 15 feet away. His lungs seemed to collapse and his soul brake as he saw the look on his brother's face. It was of complete fear. His hand was out stretched as if begging Inuyasha to save him. Then before Inuyasha could reach the door, it closed.  
  
Inuyasha banged on the wooden door with his little fist. Even as they bleed he didn't stop his viscous attack on the wooden oak door. He could hear his brother screams and the monster moan in a odd way. The same way his father and mother did when mating, when he saw them one night.  
  
Through the tears that racked Inuyasha's body he was able to smell the air to see if any one was around to help. To his surprise he could smell his father, oddly on the other side of the door.  
  
'If father is on the other side of the door with Sesshomaru then why doesn't he help his son? Is he fighting the beast? What shall I do?' Inuyasha's racked his brain.  
  
And so that is how the dream / memory always appeared.  
  
The first night Inuyasha had this dream / memory he remembered waking to see his mom bruised exactly where his mother was hit in the nightmare. His hands caked with his own blood. His father was no where to be seen. That same day Sesshomaru stopped talking to every one, never making a sound. He walked around the castle as if it was excruciating to walk. Nothing seemed the same again.  
  
---  
  
Inuyasha woke with a start to see he was alone in his pitch black bedroom. He gave a whimper of fear as his baby like clawed hands latched onto his pillow.  
  
"I want momma" The little hanyou cried out  
  
He slipped off his over sized bed clutching his stuffed bunny rabbit. Inuyasha walked to his bedroom door and just being able to reach the handle pulled the door open. Walking out into the dark corridor of the castle halls he turned right intending on going to his parents room. He weave in and out of the dark halls using his youkai sight and smell to lead him to where his parents room might be.  
  
The reason for him not knowing how to get to his parents room from his own bed chambers was because shortly after he first had the monster dream, his mother begged for him to have a room at the far end of the castle. The weird thing besides that was only his mother and Sesshomaru knew where it was. His mother warned the small hanyou never to tell his father.  
  
Inuyasha made a few more turns, his little feet making no sound on the marbled floor. He stopped in mid step at a weird smell that led away from where his parents bed chambers were. It was the sent of his father and oniisan Sesshomaru. Curious, he followed the sent. he turned right after twenty minutes of walking around, into a unfamiliar hallway. The hall had no doors lining it like the others, just one at the far left end.  
  
To his horror he realized it was the door in his dream. The one with the huge white dog carved into the black oak wood. The dog looked as if it was guarding the gate way to hell.   
  
In a strange way maybe it was.  
  
The smell was coming from behind the door. Taking small steps Inuyasha noticed the door was open an inch, light pouring forth from it. Wanting to see what was lurking behind the door he stepped closer. Inuyasha squeezed his little bunny rabbit tighter and pressed his face against the door allowing his right eye to look into the room.  
  
What he saw made him stiff with fear. His brother's little form was pinned to a bed stomach down, naked, by their father. Tears streaked his brothers face. Sesshomaru's mouth hung open in a silent scream, for long ago he stopped using his voice. Oddly the same time Inuyasha had his first monster dream.  
  
Inuyasha forced his eyes to move away from his brother's anguished face to see what his father was doing to cause his oniisan such pain. Blood leaked down his brother's little thighs as his father clawed his brothers back and moved against him. Inuyasha sick from the site that played before him vomited on the marbled floor, allowing the whole world to see what he had for dinner.  
  
Then out of no where feminine arms rapped around Inuyasha from behind. In surprise Inuyasha dropped his stuffed rabbit. Smelling the air Inuyasha clamed some at his mother's sent.  
  
"Momma why is father give Sessh boo-boo? He hurt 'My' Sessh." Inuyasha asked looking up at his mother with a tear stained face. A face that would cause any heart to melt and want to cry with the agony the young one was feeling.  
  
How could she tell her son about his father's needs? How could she tell her son that she could only protect her own son and not Sesshomaru? How could she tell her son she made a pack with the devil, her own mate, to save him. She had left Sesshomaru all this time to defend for him self so that her son would not be touched by the horrible beast.   
  
She had sold her soul, mind, and her half son Sesshomaru to her mate in order to keep her soon safe. Would the Gods forgive her? Could she forgive herself? When Sesshomaru and Inuyasha grow older, would they forgive her?  
  
'No, they won't' She thought to her self.  
  
'But neither will forgive their father, for told by the Gods, before my death, their father the beast will meet his end at the hands of the one he ravishes.' 


	2. chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me. I always wanted to do a fanfic such as this and I'm glad I did. I know this will be a fic. I'm proud of, so please keep the reviews coming.  
  
Note's: Inuyasha's mother's name is going to be Sakura. The father's name is Inutaishou AKA the beast. oniisan means brother. Inuyasha is often referred to as the little hanyou. Story continues from where it left off last time. Inuyasha is also referred to as Inu, just as Sesshomaru is referred to as Sesshy.  
  
---  
  
Sin's of the Father  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Sakura picked up her slumbering hanyou son. He had fallen a sleep in her arms crying his heart out. He stirred as she walked briskly down the darken corridor, Inuyasha started to whine from the rocking motion.  
  
"Hush my son, this is not the place to sleep" Inuyasha's mother whispered into his ear while looking over her shoulder at the black wooden door that held horrible secrets behind it.  
  
The sight of the door made her quicken her pace. Tears leaked down her face as she heard the monster howl in pleasure. Inuyasha tightened his hold on his mother, even in sleep he cried for his brother.  
  
"Sesshy, p-p-please, no don't hurt m-m-my Sesshy" Inuyasha cried hi his sleep, his face drenched in tears.  
  
"Hush my sweet, momma's here" Sakura whispered to her son.  
  
After a while of weaving in and out of the dark hallways and stumbling in the dark Sakura came to a bedroom for Inuyasha to sleep in. She didn't want to risk Inuyasha sleeping in his new room so she placed him in a guess bed chamber on a fluffy bed. As she tried to slip away Inuyasha cried out for the warmth that tried to leave him.  
  
"Inu, please hush, I must go back to my bed chamber before Inutaishou finds out I have left. If he does find out we will all pay." Sakura whispered with urgency laced in her voice.  
  
After petting her precious hanyou behind the ears a couple of times, Inuyasha finally let go. Quickly kissing him on the cheek she slipped from the room. Weaving her way through different hallways so no one could follow her sent with out getting confused, she made her way to her bed chamber. To her horror Inutaishou was already there.  
  
"Come here my sweet Sakura" said Inutaishou with his eyes a crimson red color.  
  
She knew before that night was over she would have to suffer a few broken bones.  
  
----  
  
Sesshomaru's little body crawled from the bed he was ravished in. Blood leaked down his thighs along with his father's seed. As his little body stood up from the soiled bed he was hit with a dizzy spell and vomited all over the marbled floor.   
  
Tears leaked from his eyes as he screamed for help in his mind. He tried to use his voice to call for help but it was no use. His broken soul lost the use for a voice many moons ago.  
  
To weak and full of pain to walk, Sesshomaru's naked form crawled on his hands and knees to his shredded clothing. Upon inspection he realized his father once again destroyed another silk kimono.  
  
Using one clawed finger Sesshomaru cut a clean sheet in half taking one half to wrap around his waist covering what little dignity he had left.  
  
Some time later Sesshomaru crawled from the hellish room, the one that was his father's personal rutting chamber. The room that was guarded by a black oak door with a white dog carved into it's wood.  
  
Sesshomaru crawled on all four's through the dark hallway's of the castle. Every movement he made, made him feel like dying. He's beautiful pale, cream like skin was covered in his own blood. He's knees red raw from crawling. Waves of sham washed over his body. He vowed that he would train everyday till his eighteen birthday, for on that day he would celebrate after killing his father.  
  
After nearly an hour of crawling like some wounded animal, Sesshomaru made it to his bedroom. Crawling in side and locking the door with several bolts he sighed with pain. Sesshomaru was in to much pain to get up and into his bed. He was to tiered to care about his blood caked body or that he only whore a sheet wrapped around his waist.   
  
No, he didn't care, he laid down on the floor beside his bed. Soon he feel a sleep, not to sleep in peace but to dwell in his own real nightmare.  
  
---  
  
Inuyasha woke once again that night. He looked around to see where he was. It seemed he was given another new bedroom. Normally the pitch blackness that shrouded his room didn't bother him for he always had his stuffed bunny rabbit.  
  
Inuyasha looked all over for his favored stuffed companion, the only friend he had but it was no where to be seen.  
  
"Bunny rabbit gone" Inuyasha whaled.  
  
"I wa-want Sesshy" Inuyasha said through sobs.  
  
He thought hard trying to remember where he could have left his little stuffed friend. Then all at once he was bombarded with what happened that night.  
  
"Momma lied t-t-to me" Inuyasha said with anger  
  
His mother never lied to him, well prier to this. He never thought it possible for his mother to lie. In Inuyasha's eyes his mother was a perfect angel. However this night seemed to put a crack in his image of her.  
  
For the first time and most likely not the last in Inuyasha's life, he felt betrayal. It tasted bitter, like the after taste of medicine. He also felt another new feeling, hate. He hated his father, he absolutely loathed his beast of a father.  
  
Inuyasha sobbed into his baby clawed hands. He cried for his situation, he cried for his mother, he cried at his own emotions, but most of all he cried for his brother Sesshomaru. At that moment the first ever, he did not want his mother to soothe his battered ad broken heart. No, he cried for Sesshomaru to come to his rescue.  
  
Leaving his bed for the second time that night, Inuyasha left his bedding chamber. It was no use, he couldn't sleep with out his stuffed friend. Inuyasha walked along the still dark hallways trying to sniff out Mr. rabbit.  
  
Tears blinded his vision and as he angrily whipped them away he left scratches from his claws on his cheeks. After walked around for about fifteen minutes he smelt a familiar sent that made his heart flutter.  
  
"S-SS-Sesshy" Inuyasha stuttered out.  
  
Following the sent of his oniisan Inuyasha came to a light brown oak door. Carefully Inuyasha walked up to the door pushing it open a crack. With his youkai eyes he spotted his brother through the dark sleeping on the floor.  
  
Nervously Inuyasha entered the room. He had never been in Sesshomaru's room before. The brother's weren't very close but they didn't hate each other. When Inuyasha was being picked on or needed help, Sesshomaru would help with out Inuyasha needing to ask.  
  
Slowly he walked over to his sleeping oniisan and knelt down beside him. Inuyasha took in Sesshomaru's appearance. He noticed his hair was tangled when it was once was smooth and silky. His lower body was caked in blood and he was only wearing a torn sheet wrapped around his waist.  
  
Tears leaked from Sesshomaru's closed sleeping eyes. This sight made Inuyasha start to cry again, through his tears he whispered to his older brother, "Don't worry oniisan I'll help you".  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the unlit fire place and got a fire going to light the dark room. He placed a fairly large log in the fire to keep it blazing for at least a few hours. Then Inuyasha walked over to a basin on his brother's night stand. Filling it with water and grabbing a clean cloth, he carried it over to his oniisan's sleeping form and placed it on the floor.  
  
Next Inuyasha grabbed a towel that was next to where the basin once was. Finally he walked over to Sesshomaru's marbled dresser to find some under pants and a sleeping shirt to put on Sesshomaru once he got him clean.  
  
Kneeling next to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha dipped the rag into the water and carefully started to clean his brother's pale, smooth face. He then worked his way down Sesshomaru's neck and shoulders rinsing the rag when needed. Next came the chest, stomach, and sides. Inuyasha washed Sesshomaru's feet and legs. Washing away the dried blood and sticky substances.  
  
Inuyasha blushed when it came time to take off the sheet wrapped around his oniisan's waist. With shaken hands he untied the knot that held the sheet up and pulled it away. Inuyasha cried out at the sight that befell his eyes.   
  
Deep gashes lined Sesshomaru's hips 12 inch cuts went from his lower back then over his ass. Blood leaked down his thighs from between his back side cheeks.  
  
"W-w-why oniisan, why did this happen to you?" the little hanyou choked out.  
  
Inuyasha cleaned the cuts the best he could all the while Sesshomaru didn't wake up. Once Sesshomaru was clean Inuyasha struggled to get the under pants on his oniisan and then slipped the long silk white shirt on him. Inuyasha then started to brush the tangles out of his brother's silvery hair.  
  
After thirty minutes of smoothing out Sesshomaru's hair Inuyasha grabbed two pillows from his brother's bed along with a blanket. Placing one under his brother's head, he put the other pillow along side his brother's pillow. Laying down next to his brother he covered them both with quilt.  
  
Inuyasha snuggled up to his oniisan, hugging him like he was his stuffed rabbit. Soon he fell a sleep hopping when he woke this night would be just a nightmare.  
  
(End chapter)  
  
Sorry about this chapter being short but I'm to tiered to write any more. Well please review and thank you for reading. 


	3. chapter 3

I finally got my new computer! Now I can update my stories. Iwould like to express my deep thanks to all who have reviewed and waited patiently for this new chapter. I will update ALL my stories once a week or more. If any one has questons or comments please contact me through a review. I also want to start a reviewer responce at the end of every chapter. Let me know if you think it is a good idea or not.

IMPORTANT FACTS

1) Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will not stay little in this story. These first few chapters were written to tell you why Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turn out the way they will. Next chapter you will see what I mean.

2) This is a shonen-ai / yaoi fanfic, meaning Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will get togather. If you don't like male/male relationships please push the back button and leave.

with out further a-due I give you....

**Sin's of the Father**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura dared not crawl from her posistion on the floor, for she was in to much pain. The sun's rays shown through the glass doors of the balcony shinning on her bruised and battered body. She laid on her stomach unmoving, fifteen paces from the now vancant bed. Her appearence would make any compassionate soul shatter at the sight of her bruised and battered body.

Her lips were crusted closed by dried blood and she was sporting a black and blue bruise on her left eye. Every breath she took caused excruciating pain and sent lightning like pinches to her heart. Her lungs felt like they were ablazed with a never ending flame. She could tell that at least three ribs were broken, splintered from the blow. Her body was huming with a tune of pure pain, but even worse her soul felt shattered and ashamed. How could she let life consume her and her child into this ever blazing hell.

To Sakura this was nothing, it could have been so much worst. Her mate did this damage in just one hit. He punched her in the chest sending her into the bedroom wall which was the result of her injuries. She knew this was her punishment, she knew she wasn't allowed to leave their bedroom if he was behind the black doors that held soul shattering secrets. She also knew that her mate was still filled with rage at being denied his other son. When she entered the bedroom and stared into the hellish red eyes of her mate she knew she was busted. This was the price she paid for keeping at least one of her sons safe from this horrible monster. But she knew her actions wouldn't go unpunished, would the Gods pity her at not being able to protect both sons or would she burn for enternity. She would gladly give up her life to Sesshomaru if it would ease a fraction of the pain he kept locked.

She got to her knees with shallow breaths, sharp pains making it almost impossible to breath. Crawling over to the side of the bed she pulled her self to her feet. She was hit with a wave of dizziness as she tightly closed her eyes fighting the black void that treaten to consume her.

"Please God, don't let me pass out, not now" She hissed. "I will not let him have the best of him."

Sakura straitened her back standing at her full hieght. She told her self to stay stong for Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru'd sake. At that thought panic ripped through her,

'_I must check on Inuyasha' _Sakura thought while taking small steps to the door. With care she made her way to the guess bedroom she left her precious hanyou son in last night. She made many twist and turns, intricate patterens that would get any human or youkai confused. Soon she came to the source of her mission.

Sakura creaked open the door to the bedroom that was suppost to house her sleeping hanyou son and peeked inside. Her eyes scaned the darkend room untill they landed on the bed in the center of the bedroom, but there were no lumps in the bed to indicate that someone might be sleeping in it. Quickly pushing the door open, she held her breath and hobbled over to the empty bed. Frantically her eyes roamed the room looking for any trace of her little one. Seeing no sign of the little white haired boy, she held her breath to stop the pressure on her broken ribs as she ran out of the room.

Sakura made her way as quickly as possible to the secret black oak doors that had a white dog incrested on it. The doors that held nightmares behind them and unspeakable secrets. She stopped infront of the doors and drew in a shaky breath, blood drizzled down her chin. Not caring about her own health, Sakura used the last of her strength trying to pull the heavey oak doors open. The door was like a subbern bull and would not budge.

Sakura sanked to her knees in dep mounted cries

"Please, please open up!! Not my baby!" Sakura screamed banging on the door in fear for her little Inuyasha.

"Miss Sakura-sama, please don't, you will hurt your self banging like that!" Miaka a inuyokai maid proclaimed rushing to the fragile human womens side.

"I must save Inuyasha!" Sakura sobbed into the maids shoulder, hanging on for dear life.

Upon contact with Sakura, Miaka could tell that her mistress had broken ribs, two infact. She also smelt fear and dispear coming off Sakura in waves, assaulted Miaka's senses.Carfully pulling Sakura up, the maid led her back to the master bedroom.

"No, let go I must save my pup!" Sakura bellowed, fighting against Miaka.

"Miss I'm sure young master Inuyasha is fine." Miaka said back trying to ease her mistresses mind

"Inutaishou" Sakura said in a frantic voice.

"Master left before sunrise to meet with Soushin, Lord of the the North." Mika supplied.

At these words Sakura relaxed allowing Miaka to put her in bed. It was a very strange sight to see a 16 year old putting a grown women to bed but Sakura was in no health to be running around the castle. Miaka cleaned and bandaged Sakura's wounds, putting extra care into wrapping gores around her ribs. Once done Miaka left Sakura to rest, However as soon as she did Sakura was up and ready to continue her search for her son.

Sakura hobbled her way to Sesshomaru's room not really expecting her litle son to be there but she was growing deperate. She knocked on the door a few times but when no answer came she opened the door a crack to peer inside. To her surprise she spoted her son sleeping in Sesshomaru's embrace. Both slept with the warm comfort of each other. Sakura cried with relief at knowing both were safe and finally getting along. Not wishing to impose on the happy scene she closed the door with a soft '_click'_ and hobbled back to bed.

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

I laid still as a rock at the sound of my bedroom door opening. I squeezed what I thought at the time was my pillow, closer to me in fear. Oddly I didn't wake up feeling as bad as I usually did after a night behind the black doors.

The sent of Inuyasha's human mother assaulted my senses. I wanted to growl but couldn't get it pass my lips due tomy lack of energy. My tension didn't leave me even when Sakura closed my door with a light '_click'. _

I never hated humans untill I realized how cowardly they were. At first I felt that they should be pitied because they couldn't defend them self against the horde of youkai's. My opinion soon changed after meeting Sakura. She knew from the begining the pain I suffered and still do at Inutaishou's hands. How I would scream untill the day I lost my voice to do so and even now she turns her back to me while I suffer such torture. Why? because of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha is her born son but even so, shouldn't she care about what happens to me? Am I not her son also? Maybe not born as such but the moment my mother died and my father mated her she was suppose to take the job, right?

Long sinse I have stopped even considering her part of my blood. Long sinse have I stop calling Inutaishou my father.

_'But what of Inuyasha?'_ The back of my mind seem to ponder.

As of yet I have no answer.

I watch him everyday even though he is not aware of it. I watch how day after day he lives and plays, without a care in the world, in the fields of flowers his mother planted with the help of many hired hands. I watched and learned all his little habbits. I even learned that the only friend he has is his stuffed rabbit. I have watched him from afar and envied him for what I never had......a childhood.

But how can I be mad at someone when they don't know what's going on? Deep down inside I am angry at him for being weak. The first night my father took me Inuyasha was to weak to help me. He was to weak to open the black oak doors that locked me in. What's worse is he didn't even remember the insident. No, he turned it into a dream, his mind to weak to process what happened to me.

Taking in a deep breath I froze. _' Why do I smell Inuyasha's sent so strongly? Why would he be here?'_

Cracking my eyes open I looked down to what I was holding so tightly.

(Sesshomaru end p.o.v)

Sesshomaru laid still in pure horror to see his younger brother Inuyasha in his amrs. He tried to detangle himself from his oni-chan but Inuyasha had a firm grip on his shirt.

_'Wait a shirt, when did I....' _Sesshomaru thought, then his cheeks turned red with realization.

A little moan captured Sesshomaru's attention. Looking down at his brother's face he could tell that Inuyasha was waking up. Not being able to look away he stared at Inuyasha's closed eye-lids while clutching the blanket in his fist. Slowly Inuyasha eyes slid open to peer upon the world. To little Inu's surprise a pair of golden eyes were stairing back at him. Blinking a few timed to make sure he wasn't seeing things, Inuyasha surprised Sesshomaru by smiling up at him.

"Morning Oniisan, Im sorry I'm in your room with-out your permission but I wanted to help you last night" Inuyasha said while throughing him self on Sesshomaru and wrapping his arms around his neck giving him a deep hug.

Sesshomaru, not use to human contact except for what his father does to him, pushed Inuyasha away jumping to his feet and running out of his bedroom. Inuyasha sat shocked and a little embarrass, then got back to his senses and chased after his brother.

-----

Sesshomaru didn't get far untill he realized he was only in a shirt and undergarments. Quickly, using his developing youkai speed, ran to the dojo on the other side of the castle. Once inside he went to the changing room that housed some extra silk kimono bottoms of his. Slipping a pair on he walked back out into the large dojo.

The massive dojo was fully lit by the morning rays of sun coming through the many windows lining it. The dojo was half the size of a football field. The windows were wide and tall, reaching from the ceiling to the floor. Only the north wall had no windows, instead it was lined with swords, daggers, wooden polls, chinese weaponry, and a bunch of other weapons.

Not wanting to go back to his room with Inuyasha there, Sesshomaru began to trian. He started with a warm up and some blocking moves. Soon he was deep in trianing. His moves flowed like water, each strike preformed gracefully and deadly. He soared through the air like an angel, claws stretched to carve into an invisible opponent. Next in his training he pulled a sword from the wall and began to use it. He would strike then rebound, spinning and slicing he was almost invisible to the eye. After another thrity minutes he added another sword. If one sword was impressive, one would be blown away at how he wield two blades at the same time.

Sesshomaru threw both blades at a target at the far end of the dojo, both swords impaled the wood all the way to the hilt. Not stopping, Sesshoaru strated practising with claw poison. It ozzed from his hand, burning the stuffed puppet he was practicing on. All togather Sesshomaru had been practising seven hours. It was now two in the after noon.

Sesshomaru didn't stop to take a rest even when his lungs burned and his still grown limbs ached. So intent was Sesshomaru that he didn't even sense Inuyasha's eyes watching his every move. Inuyasha had long sinse found out where his brother sent ended. For the last three hours he sat indian style at the front dojo entrance, watching Sesshomaru trian.

However his little legs were starting to cramp and his butt ache. He slowly tried to rise with out making a sound but his weight made a floor board in the dojo to groan. Before Inuyasha could blink he was pinned to dojo floor by Sesshomaru.

"Please oniisan let me go. I'm sorry for watching you train, I just..." Inuyasha's little frame froze, then began again. "I just want to know how to fight like you."

Sesshomaru stayed silent looking into Inuyasha's eyes then tilted his head to the side then leaped off of Inuyasha and landed on his feet two paces away.

"Oniisan" Inuyasha said puzzled. He wasn't sure if he was in trouble or if his brother was going to teach him martial arts.

Sesshomaru nodded his head as if reading Inuyasha's mind. He got into a fighting stance waiting for Inuyasha to do the same. Inuyasha still not sure what was going on copied his brother and got into a fighting stance. Sesshomaru started to show Inuyasha how to block attacks and then basic moves such as striaght jab punching and kicking. Then came round house kicks and sweaps. Sesshomaru trained with his little brother with out making a sound, leaving Inuyasha to read his movements to understand what he wanted.

The sun soon sipped out of the sky to be replaced by the creator sickel moon. Inuyasha was about to attack his niisan when Sesshomaru shook his head no. Inuyasha skidded to a halt and followed his brother out of the dojo. Sesshomaru weaved his way in and out of hallways untill he came to a white wooden door with a sakura tree carved into it. This door led to the hot springs in the castle, it was one of three. Walking inside it was lit by thousands of candels. Each tan candel was incrested with a white dog with Inutaishou's crest. The floor was white marbel with gold cracked and swirled into it. The room had cave like walls. In the center of the room, taking up most of the space, was a hot spring with a 20ft waterfall. Sakura blossoms floated over the surface of the hot spring water. The smell of cherry blossoms insneared the senses.

Sesshomaru slipped behind a shojo screen and got undressed. Inuyasha aware of what was going on smiled. He never bathed with his oniisan before so he was thrilled to now. He undressed quickly and jumped into the warm water. He stood in the shallow, the water coming up a little past his hips.

Sesshomaru stepped out from behind the rice papper screen with a nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha clearly not wanting Inuyasha in the hot spring. When Inuyasha kept smiling at Sesshomaru clearly not seeing the fact that Sesshomaru was displeased, Sesshomaru pointed a small index clawed finger at Inuyasha then the door. Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru's finger move to point to the door after pointing at him.

The smile on Inuyasha's face slowly melted away. He looked back at Sesshomaru's galring face and his bottom lip started to tremble. His eyes quickly filled with tears that treatened to over flow at any minute.

"Bu-bu-but oniisan" Inuyasha whimpered as tears slid down his little chubby cheeks. His hanyou dog like ears flattened down in depression. All in all it was a sight that could even melt a heart of stone.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped wide open at the sight and smell of his brothers tears. Oddly Sesshomaru's heart felt a pang of guilt and a great deal of sadness. at seeing Inuyasha's tears. Soon Inuyasha was whailing and Sesshomaru had know idea what to do. Sesshomaru took off his towel and got into the spring and swam over to Inuyasha's crying form. Standing infront of his little oniisan he had no idea how to comfort him, for he was never comforted or seen it down.

Sesshomaru out stretched his right and to pat Inuyasha on the head. Inuyasha's whailing stopped but he was still whimpering and rubbing the tears out of his eyes with clutched fist. Sesshomaru started to scratch behind Inuyasha's ears, before Sesshomaru knew what was coming Inuyasha threw him self at Sesshomaru wrapping his arms around Sesshomaru's neck and sobbing into his shoulder.

Sesshomaru's eyes looked like they were going to pop right out of his head. He let Inuyasha cry untill he couldn't cry anymore. Trying to cheer his little oniisan up Sesshomaru started a splashing fight.

They laughed and played but little did they know that this ray of hope would soon be blown out like a candle and not evem fait will be able to predict if it will ever be lit again.

----------

Well there you go. Another chapter another day, please review or you will all suffer the rath of my dust bunnies wuhahahahaha cough- cough hair balls, they can be nasty little fuckers.


	4. chapter 4

Wow I can't believe how many reviews I got for the last chapter. I know I said I was only going to update once a week but I had to get this out! I also would like to thank every one who reviewed and stayed with me through the long brake I had due to my old computer breaking down -rAiNwAtEr- sorry for the delay.

IMPORTANT INFORMATION.

1) First every one should be aware that the first part of this chapter is done in neither charactors P.O.V. But when you see that means I'll get into whats happening now. You'll understand once you read.

2) Third I need a beta reader. Some have offered to be my beta reader. If you send a review asking, then I will send you information through e-mail asking you some questions, so we can set up some kind of way to get the chapters back and forth and posted.

3) When the story picks up with P.O.V Sesshomaru is 16 and Inuyasha is 10. and yes I changed the age gap between them.

**Thank you for reading.......Hey you there!!!!!!!!!!!!........Yeah you!!!!!!!.............(points to the person skipping the important info)........ Get your ass back up there and read this you little cheat!!!!!!!!**

ok onto the next chapter

Sin's of the Father

Chapter 4

----

The years passed by like the sand in an hour glass. Time seemed to drift by with horrible secrets and memorible moments, moments filled with heart ache and others with some small light of happiness. I wish I could say that all was well through the passing years at Inutaishou's castle but it would only be a lie. I wish I could say Sesshomaru didn't expearence any more abuse, however that also would be a lie. Most of all I wish I could say Sesshomaru and Inuyasha lived happily ever after, away from their father and that all their troubles were far behind them.....but if truth be told......they were just beginning.

Through the years one thing did happen and that was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha developed a silent, unspoken bond. Sesshomaru never talked and Inuyasha always pushed him to do so. After their fist training that took place a few years ago, they found them selves into a every day patteren. I guess you could say life settled into a shrewed time table. Just when Sesshomaru found him self opening up to his little brother his father would sweep into his room in the middle of the night, dragging him kicking and scream to the black oak doors. But that's a part of history I'll save towards the end.

Every morning over the years, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha woke before the rest of the castle to start their vigorous training. Both brothers became strong and fought with speed and agility. Their hair alway seemed to play with the wind as they sailed through the air attacking and moving with flawless attacks. Sesshomaru was nothing but a white blur to the human eye on the battle field. Over time Sesshomaru developed a sence of style which consisted of nothing but white and MAYBE a touch of red on the cloth. Sesshomaru would never admit that he only tainted his white clothing with the color red because it was his little brothers favorite color. But then again he never spoke.

Once Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru, '_Why do you like the color white so much?'_

Of course Sesshomaru didn't answer his brother and in a way Inuyasha wasn't really expecting an answer. However, the simple question got Sesshomaru thinking, well he always thought, what else was a person to do when they commited themself to silence? Later in years Sesshomaru realized he loved the color white so much because it was the color of purity, a color that represented everything he felt he could never be. He felt dirty and unclean even used. He felt like the worlds whore, it chewed him up and spat him out, leaving a taste of humility.

Sesshomaru's soul continued to brake down and desolve over the years at the hands of his so called '_father'. _A mental break down usually happens to those who can't find an outlet, someone to ease the pain and share the burden. When the world feels like it's on your shoulders, you and the world are bound to come crashing down. With Sesshomaru it was only a matter of time. But as fate would have it, time was running out for the son's of Inutaishou.

After training in the morning the brothers split up and went their own way. Inuyasha usually found himself in the kitchen, the way to his heart was always through his belly. The cheif's always had to hide the deserts from the white haired boy. Quite a few times over the years Inuyasha had managed to eat all the deserts, that were preparied in the morning for dinner, but ended up his breakfast. So needless to say they were always ready for the youth to try out another master plan to get his hand on cakes and other desirable dishes. Some times Inuyasha got his way and other times things didn't work out as planned.

Sesshomaru always sat out in the flowered covered garden, doing what he always did.....think. His thoughts always seem to relapse back to the same thing. Self loathing which lead to hatrid of his father.

Then his thoughts went to Sakura the step mother that didn't give a damn, this always led to him hateing the whole castle because no one would dare stand up to the master of the castle even though every one knew about Sesshomaru's horrible secret. The feeling of hate soon melted to regrate at the memory of his late dead mother. She died at war in battle, like the true worrior she was. He knew he should have been proud that his mother died a worriors death, however he didn't feel that way. He resented her for not thinking of him and putting her pride to the side to stay with him when the great battle of the West and South broke out.

Around this time Sesshomaru's thoughts were alway interupted with the face of Inuyasha. His little white haired angel, his anchor to sanity. He had mixed feelings about his little half brother. On one hand he wanted to let his brother into his little self protected barrior and allow him to ease the pain around his heart. To allow the little hanyou to draw his soul out of the gutter so he himself could hear his own voice again. Oh, how Sesshomaru wished he could let down his barrior to speak to his little white haired angel. To answer his questions and tell him he was happy to have him near.

On the other hand Sesshomaru, in some small way, hated Inuyasha. He hated that the little hanyou wasn't strong enough to help him. He hated the fact that Inuyasha wasn't even aware of what was going on. But most of all he hated how he couldn't really hate his brother or blame him. He was like an innocent butterfly just released from it's cocoon, to look upon the world in a new light. He ran in the fields without fear. He had a mother who cuddled him when he needed to be cuddled, and he never really seen his father, he was always given an excuse, like his father was away on buiness or was to busy to see him. Oddly this never bothered Inuyasha, he never felt a conection with the man called Inutaishou.

In the late evening Sesshomaru always visted the library to read. He lost himself in books trying not to pay attention to the fact that the sun was setting and he might find a monster standing at the foot of his bed waiting to take him behind the black oak doors. As Sesshomaru's training increased, he was able to fight his father away and save him self for at least another night. His father didn't come every night, thankfully. He came at least once every two weeks. Sometimes Sesshomaru was able to fight him off but other times he was dragged kicking and screaming behind those ominous black oak doors that had a white Inu dog carved onto in with red eyes that seem to melt Sesshomaru's skin off.

Inuyasha always headed to the library around late evening. He knew the library was like a sanctuary to his brother, from what he couldn't say. Inuyasha alway thought Sesshomaru closed himself off from the world because he lost his mother in a war. Inuyasha never met the Inu women personally but he seen portraits of her in the gallery room off the west wing of the castle. She was a beautiful youkai but looked with-drawn from the world due to all the battles she fought in. Though Inuyasha was considered a baka, he did have some intelligence hidden away and only used when he was serious.

Most of the time Inuyasha was a carefree boy whos only problem was the snikering and the glaring from youkai and human a like. Yes, he had to deal with world and peopls' obtuse ideals of hanyou's and how they didn't belong. He felt singeled out by youkai and humans', not belonging fully to either race. His only comfort was his mother and secretly his brother too. Inuyasha hid his feelings behind a mask of child ignorance. Inuyasha felt that if he acted like he didn't notice the world around him he couldn't be hurt and people wouldn't bother to point out something he wouldn't understand. However, Inuyasha knew. He knew all to well what people thought of him. So he ran around in the fields and stole pastries from the cheifs and tried to put all serious matters out of his mind.

Inuyasha was content to just stay in this game of hide and seak with reality, with just his mother and Sesshomaru as his barrior. However it would seem **_fate_** had other plans....

(Sesshomaru's p.o.v)

I could hear Inuyasha sneaking down the hall way towards the library. Every day he tries to catch me off guard while I'm surrounded by my books and reading intently. I must say he has improved, maybe it's due to our day-to-day training, what ever the case maybe he was getting closer to being able to pin me down. I listend to him glid up to the door and slid it open slowly. I could hear him lower him self to the ground behind me untill he was lieing on his stomach and slithering like a snake through the books I left on the floor after reading them.

Like a cat, Inuyasha pounced however I was ready for him. I caught him in mid air and slamed him on the floor, pining him down by stradling his hips.

I grinded down at the struggling hanyou. It was so cute to see him angry. He was the only one that could at least break my stone like mask I was trying to prefect.

"Get off my onii-san!" Inuyasha yelled at me in fustration.

I shook my head, I was not going to budge one ounce.

Suddenly Inuyasha stopped stuggling and smiled up at me. I was confused, '_what is he thinking?'_

My mentally asked question was answered when Inuyasha shot up and kissed me on the cheek. It happened so fast I didn't even have time to react. Suddenly I found my self pinned to the floor by my little yasha. My face was tinted pink and my eyes wide as I looked up at Inuyasha. '_How could this have happen? I didn't see this coming.'_

"Now whos pinned Sesshy?" Inuyasha said to me with a huge smile on his face.

I quickly recovered and flipped the little arugent hanyou off, once again finding my self on top. I glared down at my younger brother to show that I was clearly the strounger. After years of so called '_hanging out' _with my yasha he learned to read my moves as if I was talking out loud.

Inuyasha gave out a sigh, "Ok you win Sesshy but tomorrow I'll win for sure."

That was all I needed to hear and got off Inuyasha to sit back down on my feathered pillow. I picked up my book and started to read where I left off. However it's impossible to read when a pair of golden eyes staring at you. I look up and sure enough Inuyasha was sitting on a fluffy seating pillow looking at me expectenly. I sighed, I know what he wants but sadly even though I want to give it to him I can't. I don't even know if I can still.

"Please onii-chan, say my name?" Inuyasha asked with brights eyes, hopeing that today was the day he could hear my voice. I longed to say his name but truth be told I was.....afriad. If I felt like my soul would brake if I tried to speak. It felt like I would lose my self in eternal darkness. To talk would be my breaking point and my down fall, so as always I shake my head _'No'_

Inuyasha's smile fades away when I give him the answer he dreads. Like always his eyes water up his bottom lip queivers and he brakes my heart when he says, "Why?"

The tears start to flow down Inuyasha's face, his face turned up in anguish and then he continues to say, "Why won't you talk to me? Don't you like me Onii-chan? It's not normal not to know what your brothers voice sounds like, so......Please?"

I turn my head away. I am no longer able to shead tears on the out side but I do on the inside. If I was to be cut open I could swear an ocean of tears would come rushing out. I can't afford to cry on the out side because I know it would break down my strong hold.

"P-p-please Onii-san?" Inuyasha continues.

....... I couldn't answer him. I hated my self for the weakness and fear that forms a block in my throat, preventing me from speaking.

"P-p-please Onii-chan, I n-n-need to hear it!" Inuyasha pleads.

I felt a hand on my cheek as Inuyasha guides my face to look at him. Our eyes meet and lock, my lungs constrict at seeing the emotion that played on Inuyasha's face. I knew I had to try, even though it would be a failing attempt.

"Please" Inuyasha whispered, his warm inviting breath felt like a feather upon my lips. For him I would try, even if it killed me.

I opened my mouth parting my lips. I start to breath in and out of my mouth and wetting my lips. Inuyasha nods his head as if to say,' _continue, I'm here for you.'_

I try to force out Inuyasha's name, god how I tried but the sound wouldn't pass my lips. The time seem to click to slowly, my nerves were on end. The hair on the back of my neck started to rise in fear. But still I pressed on trying to do as Inuyasha asked.

"Sesshy maybe you should try something easier like Inu" Inuyasha said coaxing my on, helping any way he could. His face dance with excitment at what was to come.

Sadly I couldn't give him what he wanted. I tried one more time to steady my racing heart and sound out Inuyasha's name but nothing left pass my lips except a gush of wind. I shouck my head trying to tell Inuyasha I couldn't do it. The younger boy paled at my answer.

"Your not even trying hard enough!" Inuyasha accused me with tears in his eyes.

_once again I failed him..._

"D-d-don't you...onii-chan look at me" Inuyasha demanded. Not being able to deny him anything I look into his eyes.

"Sesshy....d-d-don't you......love me anymore?" Inuyasha asked while a stray tear slid down his cheek.

My heat constricted, how wish I could have shouted that I loved him. He was every thing a boy could want in a brother, and some where in the back of my mind I loved Inuyasha more than that. How couldn't I? He was the only one who ever loved me back for who I am and what I was......blamished.... but Inuyasha never saw me as such. And for that.....he would alway have my heart.

To answer his question I nodded my head.

"Than say it.....say you love me and your happy I'm your brother....please....I need to hear it" Inuyasha said while rubbing the tears out of his eyes and looking back at me with red rimed eyes.

I had to look away. I couldn't say what he wanted to hear even though my heart ached to do so.

"Fine!" Inuyasha shouted then bolted out of the room.

I wanted to scream for him to stay. I wanted to scream that I need him and I was afraid. I wanted to scream to him that I was afriad to be alone in the dark.....

But most of all I wanted to scream to him that I love him.

( End Sesshomaru's p.o.v )

And so time passed by much the same. In the mornings Inuyasha and Sesshomaru trained togather and spent time togather and at night Sesshomaru was left alone to deal with his father. Some times during Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's training, Inuyasha would notice cuts and bruises on Sesshomaru's creamy skin and question him. Sesshomaru would just shake the question off and continue the trianing. All stayed the same untill the night of Sesshomaru's 18th birthday. The night he pledged to get revenge for the 18 years of abuse and pain. Tonight was the night fate would strip the two brothers apart with the death of the monster and.........of someone else....

-----

Sesshomaru laid awake in his bed untill the sun dipped behind the mountians to shine upon the other half of the Earth. Tonight Sesshomaru would have his revenge and slaughter the evil that treatened to comsume him. Tonight Inutaishou would die.

Gripping the knife that was hidden under his pillow, Sesshomaru slid out of bed with the elegance of a cat. He concealed the knife in the front of his hori so the guards wouldn't see it. He opened his bedroom door and to his surprise Inuyasha was standing there with an out stretch hand as if he was about to open the door to his brothers room.

Sesshomaru blinked down at the twelve year old hanyou with surprise. As of late Inuyasha has been sneaking into Sesshomaru's room to sleep. Often Sesshomaru would wake to find his younger brother sleeping on the floor beside his bed.

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a questioning look.

"I-i-i wanted to sleep in your room onii-chan" Inuyasha said with a light blush on his cheeks. Sesshomaru noticed the hopeful note in his brothers voice but tonight wasn't the night to give into his little yasha.

For the first time ever, Sesshomaru shock his head no, with a sorry look in his eyes.

Inuyasha face fell, "Hai, sesshy" Inuyasha replied as he walked back to his room dejectedly.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuaysha disappeared around the end corner of the hallway before taking his own leave. Like the night wind and the ever silent moon Sesshomaru weaved him self in and out of the hallways of the castle. He avoided the guards like a masterful nijia. At last Sesshomaru arrived to his destination. In front of him was a red oak door that had the master Inu-youkai crest on it....he had arrived at the doors of his '_father's' _bedroom.

Sesshomaru's breath hitched in his throat as he slowly slid the door ajar. His eyes paired into the darkened room, looking for the cause of his hatrid. Then he heard it, the voice sent chills down his spine. It was a voice he heard in all of his nightmares.....it was '**_his voice'._**

"Enter Sesshomaru, I've been waiting for you" Inutaishou said in a blank voice.

(End chapter)

(HAHAHAHA wouldn't you kill me if I was telling the truth!!! **Read on there is more I was just playing )**

Not wanting to show fear Sesshomaru found his resolve and walked into Inutaishou's darkened bedroom. As soon as Sesshomaru past the threshold the fire place lit to life, the flames licked at the fire wood, crackling with vengeneance. The light casted a forbidding shadow over Inutaishou. His chest was bare showing his rippling abs. He was clad only in baggy black silk pants tied with a shash. His golden eyes were tinged with a misty blue, his silver blue tinted hair fanded his face and chest, trialing down to his knees. His face was a creamy white with five red jagged marks on his cheeks. His chest was covered in red swiled like markings, and his elf pointed ears tiped with red. His appeareance might have been that of an angel but Inutaishou was far from it. His eyes were glazed with sinister intent that would make the bravest of youkai and man a like trumble.

Sesshomaru study Inutaishou. He stood proud in front of his bed with his arms crossed infront of him. His gaze seemed to melt Sesshomaru's skin. Then in a blink of an eye, Inutaishou was in front of Sesshomaru with his hands fisted in his hair.

Sesshomaru looked up at the man who he came to kill, he stood at a good 6'5 towering over Sesshomaru's 5'11 frame.

(A/N What can I say Sesshomaru is still growing)

"Ah, my beautiful Sesshomaru, have you finally come to me with out force. Do you crave my touch that much" Inutaishou proclaimed.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, this was what he was waiting for. He need an excuse to catch his father off guard, Sesshomaru knew he had to play a long for a while. Sesshomaru slowly nodded his head the best he could while his father's hands were fisted in his hair. At his responce Inutaishou purred with delight.

"Then prove it with a kiss" Inutaishou said while looking at Sesshaomru's lips lustfully.

Inutaishou's eye-lids fluttered closed waiting for what he asked for.

In one fluent motion Sesshomaru pulled the concealed knife from the front of his hori and pluged it into the chest of his father. Inutaishou's eyes snapped open and a scream left his lips as he hit Sesshomaru in the chest knocking him to the other side of the room. Inutaishou howled in pain as he ripped the knife out. Blood freely from the open wound, seeping into the pelt like rung. His hands clutched at his chest in bewilderment and anger. He vowed then and there to kill Sesshomaru, after all his older son was all used up and he grew board with him. Why stick with old trash when he had sired another son?

Sesshomaru staggered to his feet as blood dripped from the left corner of his mouth. Atleast five ribs were broken from his father's one punch. From all the noise in the room Sakura came running in through the joining door that connected her room to her mate's room. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Inutaishou was making his way to Sesshomaru while clutching his bleeding chest , with his claws extended, ready to deal the final blow to her step son.

"You will pay for that boy, and after your dead I'll have some fun with Inuyasha" Inutaishou slured from the blood loss.

With out thinking about her actions Sakura ran like the wind was lifting her up and intercepted the blow ment for Sesshomaru. Inutaishou's claws ripped through Sakura's back causing her to cry out in pain. She fell to the floor in slow motion, her life force leaking from her. Her skin burning from the poison. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in horror.

**_'NO' _**Sesshomaru screamed in his head.

That was all he needed. Sesshomaru moved like the whispering wind and before his father could blink he was behind him with claws out. He plunged his clawed fist into Inutaishou's back ripping out his still beating heart. Inutaishou's let out his last breath as his body fell to the ground with a '**_thud'._**

Seshomaru didn't feel anything at seeing Inutaishou lay dead on the floor. He didn't feel joy or satisfaction, he felt nothing.

A small gasp of pain drew his attention to Sakura's form on the floor. He raced over to her kneeling down. For the first time Sakura could see worry and a little bit of something else in the eyes of the boy kneeling before her.

"I-i-i-i'm sorry Sesshomaru, I was to weak all this time to help you, I allowed you to suffer and for that I am deeply sorry." Sakura bit out as pain shot through her little body.

Sesshomaru shock his head no, as if saying to be still so he could help her.

"No, Sesshomaru I'm dieing and I want to say what I need to before it's to late. Please take care of Inuyasha. He thinks the world of you and I know deep down you both love each other. He's fragile Sesshomaru, even though he goes around with a child like innocence, I know his lonely inside.....she paused then continued.......P-p-please believe me when I say I truely love both of you........your my son too Sesshomaru....always, you are in my heart......I love you my son...so...so....please end my suffering and send me on to the next world" Sakura rasped out

A lone tear slid down Sesshomaru's face. Sakura lifted her hand to brush it away then nodded her head an smiled fro him to continue. Sesshomaru stood up from his kneeling place to look down at his step-mother, the women that he now viewed as more then just a women but as a mother. He extended his claws and drew back his hand the least he could do was give sakura her last wish.......

--------

After Sesshomaru turned Inuyasha away Inuyasha walked back to his room dejectedly. However in his bed, in the pitch black room, he felt so alone. He couldn't seem to sleep as an uneasy feeling swept into his stomach. Not beeing able to take it Inuyasha slipt out of bed and walked out of his room.

"Sesshomaru should be a sleep by now" Inuyasha said with hope as he walked through the castle hallways with a pillow under one arm and a blanket fisted in his other hand.

Once he got to Sesshomaru's room he slid the door open with out a sound. Pairing in he was shocked to see Sesshomaru wasn't there. With a puzzled look on his face Inuaysha smelt the air to see which was his brother went. Following his nose it led him to a pair of red oak doors that were ajar. The smell of death and blood asulted the hanyous nose. Fear raced through his mind with worry for Sesshomaru. He dashed into the room however once again **_'fate'_** decided to turn with events that would tear the two brothers a part.

Inuyasha froze as the sight played out in front of him. It was like every thing was in slow motion. Inutaishou laid dead on the floor with his heart ripped out and lieying next to him. Sesshomaru was standing over his bleeding mother with his claws raised and in one single motion, Sesshomaru's deadly claws went through his mothers chest piercing her heart and in an instant she died.

"No" Inuyasha screamed "What have you done, you monster" Inuyasha bellowed.

Sesshomaru's head snaped to where he heared Inuyasha's voice. But before he could stop Inuyasha, Inuyasha was running away.

Inuyasha ran out of the castle and into the woods. He ran from the sight he just witnessed. He ran from the pain that started to consume him. But most of all he ran from his brother.....the monster......Sesshomaru.

(End Chapter)

Well there you go stay in touch for the next chapter. I hope you all like this one. I'm to lazy to re-read this so if there are mistakes....onegai!!!!!

Well please review and tell me how much you love me!!!!

Ok that sounds a little over conceited but what can I say...I'll bag for review if I have to.

rAiNwAtEr gets on one knee and starts to beg...

Oh never mind I don't have the heart to beg so lets just use some black mail.

You either review, or my dust bunnies will pay you a little vist in the middle of the night and clog your passage of breathing.....

Ok I didn't mean that...I kind of scared my self there for a moment... just review and every thing will be ok.


	5. chapter 5

Omg! I can't believe how many reviews I have for this story! I would like to thank every one who reviewed and ask that you guys keep them coming. I am very sorry for this long awaited update but I was kind of in a no brian zone or as other people like to say, 'writters block' However I don't like using that term so just stay with me when I say, "No brian zone".

IMPORTANT NOTE: As many of you realized, this story is based on why Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hate each other now. The anime really doesn't go deep into why the brothers hate each other. After this chapter I will be using some of the anime episodes to give a time line. However Kagome, Sango, Miroku, most likely will not be in the story. I am sorry but I really don't see how they could fit with what I have planned.

SPIOLER FOR NEXT CHAPTER. DON'T READ THIS PART RIGHT HERE IF YOU DONT WANT TO KNOW, JUST SKIP DOWN TO THE CHAPTER BELOW AND START READING. IF YOU DO WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN READ THIS!..... The next chapter will be based on.....never mind. I've had a change of heart, I don't want to tell you. sorry just read the chapter below. This way you will have to stay tuned and come back to read the next chapter!!!

**Sin's of the Father**

**By: rAiNwAtEr**

**Chapter: 5**

Inuyasha ran through the thick forest with nothing to light his way except for the cratered and dismayed moon that hung over head. As the hanyou dogged massive trees, angry bushes clawed at his toned skin. Blood flowed freely from the angry cuts but the pain was silenced by his brian, his body stuck in shock. His cheeks were chap and raw from his ever flowing tears. With a shattered heart Inuyasha ran with watery eyes through the midnight forest, destination unclear.

Inuyasha's muscles cried out in pure agony, buring with an intense pain. His lungs felt like they were going to burst. His eyes were blured with tears, preventing him from seeing where he was going but he didn't slow his pace. He ran for miles without rest. His leg muscles struggled to keep him going. Dawn broke over the horizen, rays of light started to coat the foliage in the forest. The cool night air warmed by the rising sun. Breathing harshly, Inuyasha collapsed in a small clearing. Physically and emotionally drained, his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep. As Inuyasha's breathing evened out, his mind entered the dream realm where horrible nightmares awaited him.

----

Sesshomaru collapsed to the floor covered in blood not of his own. Inutaishou's lifeless body laid on the floor across the room. Sakura's body rested peacfully in eternal sleep behind him. His mind was blank except for seeing Inuyasha's emotionally crushed face flash in his line of sight ever time he blinked his eyes. He flet lost and shattered like a jigsaw puzzle that is missing pieces. For the first time in eleven years tears flowed down his face creating red raw tracks that ran down his cheeks. If his voice was working he would have been sobbing out loud in agony. His shoulders shook with the force of his tears.

Through the balcony glass doors, light from the rising sun, cast a enchanting spell on the spilt blood on the floor. The dried blood flaked and glistened under the light and gave off a fowl smell. The room was covered in blood as well as Sesshomaru. Blood caked his clawed hands and cheeks. His white hori and ji pants were stain with the crimson liquid.

Like a drone Sesshomaru stood up from the bloody floor. In a haze he picked up Sakura's cold stiff corpse and walked out of the bedroom chamber. Cradling her dead form in his arms he walked down the darkened hallways turning every now and then until he reached the first floor. Servants and guards staired on in confusion and horror but non of the onlookers would dare to question what happened. Sesshomaru walked out of the castle with Sakura still in his arms and made his way to the flower garden she loaved so much. Sakura spent many years rending that flower garden so Sesshomaru felt it was the only place that made sense to make her grave.

The servants in the garden gasped at the sight of the dead Sakura in Sesshomaru's arms. Her blood could be smelt on him which confused the loyal servants.

"My lord, What has happened?! Does Lord Inutaishou know of this?!" A servant in about his late 30's asked while gasping at the horrible sight.

One whiff of the air confirmed that the Lord's blood was also on Sesshomaru. The servant's eyes widened in realization.

'_Sesshomaru had killed Inutaishou and Sakura_.'

Sesshomaru carfully placed Sakura on the soft grassy covered ground. In a blink of an eye, Sesshomaru killed all the servants in the garden. He killed them to ease his greif, he killed them because of his agony, hell he just killed them because he hated humans.

'_Not all' _Sesshomaru reminded him self while looking down at Sakura. He didn't forgive her just yet but he didn't hate her anymore.

When he had successfully killed every last servant Sesshomaru's attention returned to his task at hand.

He clawed at the soil with his own two hands for a good half hour. Sesshomaru found the situation held some irony, his first time doing manual labor would be to dig the grave of his step mother. In a daze he cleaned Sakura off and slowly wrapped her in a white silk sheet. He then laid Sakura into her grave. He placed placed cherry blossoms on her chest between her folded hands. He gazed at her through his watery eyes one last time the covered her with soil, closing off her grave and sealing away his tears for good. When he was done, Sesshomaru placed fresh wild flowers on top of the dirt mound.

At the head of Sakura's gravestood a huge cherry blossom tree, the only one in the massive garden. On the tree Sesshomaru carved a message using the tree in place of a tome stone.

_'Here lies the preciouse body of the lady Sakura. Although her body will return to the soil for all eternaty her soul has fled to a better place. May she rest in peace and go in peace.'_

Sesshomaru returned to the castle to carry out the rest of his plan. He dismissed all of the servants except for the young Miaka anf her grandmother along with Jakken and green toad demon. He commanded in writing that before the servants leave forever, they had to burn Inutaishou's corpse and clean his bedchambers untill not even a speck of blood was left. When they were finished they were ordered to lock the doors. With the absence of 150 servants, the castle was shrouded in silence and gloom.

Rumors spreaded through out the land that Sesshomaru had snapped and became crazy and for no reason at all murdered the former Lord and Lady of the Western Land. As for the hanyou thry distand so much, most believed Sesshomaru killed him too while others believe he loacked him up in the dungeon never to see day light again. No one knew the truth and what events happened to lead up to this disaster, except for the new silent Lord of the West, a hanyou thought to be dead, and two loyal servants who would ratter cut out their own tongues then spill the truth.

-------

Inuyasha woke with shallow breaths. His eyes stung from the light that was shinning in his eyes. He couldn't move his body, it was to stiff and ached to much to listen to it's owner. His head ached from all the tears he shed last night but for the life of him he couldn't remember why. Then all at once Inuyasha remebered the grotesque sceen from the other night. Inuyasha's body heaved with sobs but no tears would fall, his body to taxed to produce the salty substance.

"Why" Inuyasha choked out through gasping lips. "Please, some one, anyone, help me" He hissed to himself lost in complete agony.

Once more Inuyasha slipped into the black void known as sleep. His mind simply couldn't function awake. As he slept he dreamt about his ever recurring dream of Sesshomaru being carried behind black menacing oak doors. Then for the first time Inuyasha's dream blended with the current images in his mind. Images of his dead father and mother with Sesshomaru standing over them with bloody claws. Once again his mind turning reality and harsh truth into a dream. You could say his mind surpressed reality in order to keep functioning right. After all, a dream is easier to get over then reality.

------

Keade picked up a hand made wicker basket on her way out of her hut. The old Miko had to collect more herbs for the sick childeren in the village. There seem to be a case of flu going around, nothing a few herbs couldn't fix. Picking up her walking stick that was leaning against the wall and wrapped a cape around her self, the one eyed old women walked down a worn dirt path to the forest on the out skirts or the village, basket in hand.

Keade picked some Wormroot and a few other herbs that were located only in the beginning of the forest. However she needed a herb called Wolfbane that was only located in the deep part of the forest. She sent out a small amount of her miko energy to check for any demons who seemed capable of malicouse intent, were in the area. When the cost seemed clear she continued down the fimilure dirt path. The deeper she went into the forest, the thicker the trees became. All the trees were bunched together making a canopy of leaves above blocking out most of the sun's light, giving the forest a dark and forbidden look.

The warm wind whipped at the leaves and flowers as Keade walked a relaxing pace, content to just enjoy the lingering warm weather. She soon came to a small clearing and was shocked to see a boy demon no older then twelve sleeping on his back. He didn't give off a bad aura so she slowly walked over to the young demon. She was stunned to see the young demon was a hanyou, half human and half youkai. Judging by his silk red hori and hi pants, he must have came from a wealthy clan. Upon further inspection she realized he had the crest of the Lord of the West on his upper right arm of his hori. Keade's eyebrows shot up with realization, she had heard stories of a taboo love between the Lord of the Westen Lands and his human mate, the union produced a hanyou son.

She knelt by Inuyasha and checked his vital signs. He seemed to be in a deep sleep. She quickly combined two strong herbs together and put them under the hanyou's nose. The potent smell woke Inuyasha up so fast that his upper body shot up into a sitting position.

"What, w-w-who are you? Get away from me?!" Inuyasha commanded the one eye old lady while crawling over to a tree and resting his back against it.

"Thy wish Ye no harm young master. What is ye name?" Keade asked in a light tone that showed respect.

Normally Inuyasha wouldn't talk to anyone except his mother but the lady in front of him was the first stanger to speak to him with out glaring at him with scorn. Inuyasha's heart constricted at the thought of his mother but he pushed it out of mind.

"My name is Prince Inuyasha of the Western Lands. What is your name old hag?" Inuyasha asked in a suspicous voice.

"Thy name is Keade child. What is a prince of the Western Lands such as your self doing so far from the West?" Keade asked quickly taking a liking to the arrogant prince.

"Feh, that is non of your concern. My buisness is my own. Where is the nearest village from here?" Inuyasha inquired while looking around the clearing for the first time.

"My village is the only one for miles around. I would be hornered if you would stay with me untill you know where your going" Keade said standing and walking down the dirt path back to the village without waiting for a reply.

Inuyasha thought keade's offer over. He had no where to go, he belonged no where. Getting to his feet with much difficulty he followed the kind but demanding old lady down the dirt path. After walking for a little while the tree grew thinner and soon they were out of the forest. Inuyasha spotted Keade's village at the bottom of the hill. It looked quiet and warm.

_'Maybe, just maybe I can recover here. Maybe I can learn to live again here. Maybe....Just maybe...'_

----

(End chapter)

A/N I am sorry that this chapter is short but I didn't want to push this chapter to much. If I pushed it to much it would mess up the nest chapter. I am very sorry that this chapter wasn't long, please don't kill me....

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
